dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Dictator
|Date of birth = |Race = Earthling/Zombie |Gender = Male |FamConnect = }} is a minor villain in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. He is a caricature of the real-life Austrian-born politician . Instead of Nazi swastikas on the flags and uniforms of his army, the insignias are replaced with X's. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Fusion Reborn'' The Dictator and his army were resurrected from Hell along with villains the Dragon Team previously defeated. Once they arrive on Earth, him and his undead army are fought by Goten and Trunks. In the Funimation dub, after they become Super Saiyan, the Dictator says that he should have been recruiting them because they have blonde hair, blue eyes (they actually have green eyes), and super strength. He and his army are defeated when Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks, who uses the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack against them. After his defeat, the Dictator is sent back to Hell. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Shin Budokai'' Although unseen, a reference to The Dictator is made in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. While looking at some zombies and other revived creatures, present Trunks comments about a person who catches his eye, he has seen him in a picture book of some kind, and that both he and Goten studied about him. Also, that he was in one of Gohan's textbooks, which comically, according to Trunks and Goten, means that he is a monster as well. Power The Dictator, aside from his use of a tank, was never seen fighting. It is implied that, although formidable to most humans thanks to his undead status, he was no match for the likes of Goten and Trunks, as they proceeded to humiliate him and even cause his tank to crash even before they went Super Saiyan, and later fused to become Gotenks and finished him and his army off effortlessly via the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Voice Actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada *Funimation dub: Christopher Bevins Battles *The Dictator and his army vs. Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) and Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) *The Dictator and his army vs. Gotenks (Super Saiyan) Trivia *The Dictator's insignia is an X, and not Hitler's familiar Hakenkreuz, also known as swastika (卐). While obviously changed to avoid offending people, this may also be a reference to the film , in which Chaplin plays Adenoid Hynkel, a character who is a parody of Hitler and who uses a two X insignia. **The manner in which he and his army was defeated (by being obliterated by Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack) was similar to the ending of . *Unlike his real life counterpart, The Dictator actually leads his army into battle. However, this may be due to him being undead. *In the FUNimation dub, he comments on Goten and Trunks Super Saiyan form; he is comparing them to the Nazi physical ideal, which is blonde hair, blue eyes, and super strength (though in actual fact their eyes are closer to green). It is likely that he believes them to be , unaware that they are Super Saiyans. Owing to this, he also states "I should be recruiting them..." **In the original Japanese dub, he instead states that they are little punks that dyed their hair and most likely does not consider them to be Aryan. *He is not seen in the German, Hebrew, and French versions of Fusion Reborn. This is because of strict laws in both Germany, France, and former Soviet-bloc nations that prohibit the reproduction of Nazi emblems and references as well as avoiding to insult Israelis and Holocaust survivors in World War II. He also did not appear in Polish and European Spanish versions of the movie, but the battle with his army was still present in said versions. **His battle with Goten and Trunks was also removed when Fusion Reborn was broadcast on Toonami and on the American Nicktoons broadcast. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Parallel world characters Dictator Category:Males Category:Tyrants Dictator Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased